Continuous studies have been carried out during the last decade to develop drugs wich would significatly inhibit the development of inflammation and relief of pain as well as the pain and fever associated with it. While much of this effort has been carried out in the steroidal field, there have been compounds developed which are non-steroidal such as the alkanoic acids derived from biphenyl, stilbene, naphthalene and various heteryl rings. While many of these compounds have been found to be effective, they have had the drawback of causing various side effects or being effective only on a specific disorder.
We have unexpectedly found that the .alpha.-phenyl-N-phenylnitrone and its derivatives have pharmacological properties which are useful for the relief and inhibition and prevention of inflammation conditions when administered topically.
We have also found that these compounds are effective in the treatment of inflammation and control of arthritic conditions associated with inflammation.